


Keep Me Warm on a Cold Winter's Day

by hero_complex_girl



Series: Five and his Alpha [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Morning, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Number Five is a softie, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Mpreg, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_complex_girl/pseuds/hero_complex_girl
Summary: Five turns back to Diego, who is peacefully snoring once again, and smiles gently at the sight. Diego’s face is smoothed out in his sleep, no frown lines or creases to be seen. His hair is a disaster, all tangled and knotted from tossing and turning all night. He’s also drooling all over Five’s favorite pillow.God, Five loves this man.~~Or,A small glimpse into the domestic life of Five, Diego, and their daughter.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: Five and his Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054958
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Keep Me Warm on a Cold Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, deep down I knew this would happen. I was really hoping someone else would write it first, but I guess I’m fine with it being me. In other words, I love me some ABO fics and I was highly disappointed that there was no alpha!Diego/omega!Five fics (well, ok, there’s one, but it’s also in a different language and google translate is iffy at best when trying to convert it) so I wrote one myself. This is purely self-indulgent and I am not sorry in the slightest. While there is nothing explicit written in this one-shot, I was thinking of possibly making this a small series of connected one-shots (if people would be into that kind of thing), so perhaps something juicier will show up in the future ;)
> 
> Oh, and for my own sanity, Five is 21 here. I promise you he’s not 13 popping out babies.

Considering sleep is a precious commodity nowadays, Five is surprised when he wakes at sunrise. He blinks blearily at the window, squinting against the light that’s pouring in. Something in his chest softens at the sight of snowflakes drifting lazily past the window. It reminds him of when they were all kids, drinking hot chocolate on cold days and having snowman-building competitions that somehow always ended in snowball fights. 

Five smiles sleepily at the memory, the pleasant thoughts almost enough to lull him back to sleep, but he frowns once he realizes how _hot_ he is. He lifts his head from the pillow and takes stock of his surroundings. Not only is Diego’s body pressed up against his back like a personal furnace, both arms somehow wrapped around Five’s torso, but their blankets are also pulled all the way up to their chins. 

“Jesus, D,” Five mutters, trying his best to extricate himself from his alpha’s complicated hold. He doesn’t want to wake Diego, but he doesn’t particularly feel like overheating, either. Though Five tries to keep his movements slow, Diego lets out a deep rumble and nuzzles the back of his neck with his nose, unconsciously tightening his arms around Five.

Five huffs out a breath, agitation starting to creep in. This is where he would usually warp his way out, disappear from Diego’s arms and land on the other side of the room. But his powers have been shaky at best ever since giving birth, his strength still not completely recovered. 

The agitation subsides as he thinks about their daughter, replaced with a strange longing to get up and just _peek_ at her sleeping form. His eyes immediately skip across the room and land on the pink crib, courtesy of Klaus and Dave, and Diego’s arms suddenly feel suffocating. 

Instead of trying to unwrap Diego’s arms, Five wiggles his way downward instead, successfully slipping out of them after a few moments of twisting and turning. Once his feet are firmly planted on the floor, he turns back to Diego, who is peacefully snoring once again, and smiles gently at the sight. Diego’s face is smoothed out in his sleep, no frown lines or creases to be seen. His hair is a disaster, all tangled and knotted from tossing and turning all night. He’s also drooling all over Five’s favorite pillow. 

_God_ , Five loves this man. 

Carefully, so as not to shake the bed, Five leans down and presses a soft kiss against Diego’s forehead. “Love you,” he whispers before straightening back up. He immediately turns around and walks over to the crib, grimacing as he feels the front of his shirt clinging wetly to his chest. He makes a mental note to ask Allison about this particular issue later.

He stops next to the crib and lets out a soft, “Oh.” Evie is squinting up at the ceiling and gumming at her fist rather than sleeping as Five had thought. Five’s heart melts at the sight of his daughter. She’s only been in their lives for three short weeks and she’s already got Five wrapped around her tiny fingers.

“Hey, princess,” Five whispers, reaching in and gently lifting her out. He cradles her against his chest, listening to the tiny noises she makes, feeling her feather-light weight, taking in her sweet, newborn smell. He loves the feel of her in his arms, knowing she’s healthy and safe and _real_. For as terrified and unprepared as Five had been when he’d learned that he was pregnant, he can’t imagine his life without her now, doesn’t _want_ to imagine it. In the span of just three weeks, she’s brought so much laughter and joy to their quiet home. 

“What are you doing awake, huh?” Five coos gently. He’s always thought that people sound utterly ridiculous talking in high, squeaky voices to babies, but he understands now. It feels almost as natural as breathing. Not to mention, his insides turn to mush every time she wiggles her arms in response to the voice. 

Evie takes a moment to gum at his neck, most likely soothing herself with his scent, and manages to get the area shiny with spit. Five wrinkles his nose at the feeling, wondering if he’s ever going to feel completely clean again in the near future. 

Evie let’s out a surprisingly loud squawk, momentarily startling Five, and fidgets in his arms. Five pulls his head back to look at her face and chuckles at the way she instinctively leans toward his chest. 

“Ah, you want the good stuff, huh?” he murmurs, balancing her in his arms as he simultaneously wiggles his shirt upward. His face flushes a little in embarrassment as he catches sight of his own chest, puffy and swollen, a bead of milk sitting just on the tip of his left nipple. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the fact that there’s liquid leaking from his chest, but he’ll grin and bear it to keep their daughter fed. 

A warm hand on his shoulder makes Five tense for a moment, but he relaxes immediately when his nose tells him it’s Diego. Not like anyone else would be in their home, but his newfound parenthood is making him jumpy and anxious about things he’s never worried about before. 

“Daddy wants the good stuff, too,” Diego says, low and throaty. He carefully wraps an arm around Five’s waist from behind, being mindful of his stomach, and presses a kiss to the mating bite on Five’s neck.

Five rolls his eyes but can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips. “You have some weird kinks, Diego.”

Diego chuckles, watches over Five’s shoulder as Evie latches on and suckles greedily. Five winces a little at the onslaught, his nipples tender from all the recent attention. “I should sit down,” he mutters.

“Why don’t we head downstairs? I’ll make us some breakfast before everyone comes over.”

Five hums in agreement, his stomach taking the moment to rumble loudly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Diego smirks, pressing another quick kiss to Five’s cheek and giving him a pat on the rear before walking toward their closet. He rifles around for a moment before pulling out his old, black robe and setting it on the bed. He then makes grabby hands for Evie. “Might be less awkward feeding her if you wear that. That way you don’t have to try and hold your shirt up with your chin.”

“You’re just trying to get me shirtless,” Five smirks, reluctantly handing Evie over to Diego. 

“You know it, babe,” Diego replies, giving Evie a huge smile. “There’s my best girl,” he coos, pressing a quick succession of kisses to her cheek. The action usually prompts an excited flap of her arms, but this time her face scrunches up in a frown, bottom lip quivering before she lets out a wail, unhappy that her meal has been interrupted. 

Five quickly chucks his shirt onto the bed and shrugs on the robe, his inner omega distraught at the sound of his crying daughter. He gently takes her back into his arms, something settling in his chest at the contact, and lets her latch on once again, effectively silencing her cries. 

“Pancakes?” Diego asks, shrugging on a shirt of his own. Five immediately misses the sight of his toned abs but is also pleased with the way the shirt stretches tightly across his chest.

“Sounds great.” He swallows thickly. 

Diego grins knowingly before he walks out the door and thunders down the steps to the kitchen. 

Five sighs, looking down at Evie and muttering, “Your daddy is a menace.” 

~~

“It’s really coming down out there,” Diego murmurs, running his fingers through Five’s hair. 

The two of them are tangled up on the loveseat, bellies full, staring out of their floor-to-ceiling windows. A good few inches of snow had accumulated since they woke up, and according to the news, it wouldn’t be letting up until tomorrow. 

“You should probably go shovel the driveway,” Five comments, nuzzling at Diego’s neck. “Make sure our siblings can see where they’re parking.”

“Oh, _I_ can shovel the driveway, huh?” Diego teases, digging his fingers into Five’s ticklish spot. 

Five swats his hand away and looks up at him, resting his chin on Diego’s chest. He bats his eyelashes in the way he knows Diego can’t resist. Sure enough, the alpha’s eyes darken and a low rumble rattles deep in his chest.

“Yeah,” Five says. “I’m _oh so_ busy taking care of our daughter, you know.” 

“She’s sleeping right now.”

“Well someone needs to watch her, make sure she’s not crying or lonely or sad or--”

Diego drags him upward by the armpits so that they’re face to face and cuts him off with a tender kiss. Pulling away, he cups Five’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the dimple found there. 

“You’re hot when you go all mama bear.”

Five snorts, stealing another kiss from Diego before resting his cheek against his chest, listening to the calming tha-thump of his alpha’s heart. “ _Only_ when I go mama bear? I’m wounded, Diego.”

“Hell no. You’re hot all the time, babe.”

Five hides a smile in Diego's shirt. “I don’t recall you feeling that way when you watched me push a baby out.”

“Ok, maybe I was a little queasy seeing it all happen, but I was still there to hold your hand, right? I still brushed your sweaty bangs from your eyes, even when you yelled at me for touching you. In fact, I do recall you saying something about how you, and I quote, ‘are never letting me touch you again with the evil snake between my legs.’” 

Five blushes. “I think you’re high, Diego.” 

Diego chuckles, pressing his nose against Five’s hair to breathe him in. He pulls back a moment later, groaning, “Everyone will be here in less than an hour. I should probably start pulling some food out.” There’s a brief pause before he quietly adds, “And you’re starting to smell a bit, babe. I think you need a shower.”

Five glares at him. So what if he hasn’t showered in a few days and his hair is in need of a wash? He’s a parent now. He’s barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone shower. He isn’t commenting on how _Diego_ smells. Mostly because Diego always smells like leather and old books and _home,_ but that’s not the point. 

“You’re on thin ice, pal,” Five mutters, sitting up from where he’s laying on top of Diego. He’s about to hop off and trudge upstairs when Diego’s large hands clamp around his hips, leaving him straddling his alpha’s lap, robe spilling off his shoulders like some wanton omega from those dirty magazines he found as a child. 

“Hey,” Diego says softly, sitting up so their lips are inches apart, arms wrapping securely around Five’s waist. Five will never admit it, but this, the way Diego is holding him, makes him feel warm and safe. Five isn’t one to show vulnerability, but not even he can stop his inner omega from purring at the intimate position. Diego gives him a genuine smile, no hint of teasing to be found. “I love you. I love our little family.”

Five casts a glance toward Evie on instinct, heart swelling as he sees the rise and fall of her chest as she lays in her bouncer, her hands balled into tiny fists at her sides as she continues to wander peacefully through dreamland. 

“I love you too,” Five murmurs, resting his forehead against Diego’s. 

The wind outside howls, weaving snow through the rays of the morning sun. Surely it’s cold outside, but Five doesn’t know. He’s warmed by the fire crackling in their fireplace, by Diego’s warm body melding against his own, by the knowledge that their daughter is alive and healthy as she dozes next to them. There are no words to describe the feeling building in his chest, but he hopes that it’s conveyed through his actions.

Five wraps his arms around Diego’s neck, connecting their lips in a deep kiss as he pours as much feeling as he can into it. Diego gentles him through it, giving his hair light strokes and rubbing circles on his back, but never once pulling away. When Five has finally had his fill, he pulls back, lips kiss-swollen and red, and gives a rare, tender smile, brushing the bangs back from Diego’s eyes as he murmurs, “Merry Christmas, D.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entire thing on the fact that I wanted to read a sappy Christmas fic (which, really, this turned out less “having a wonderful Christmas time” and more “have Five living a happy life.” And yet, I am still ok with it). Perhaps I will write a little continuation of how their Christmas morning goes with their siblings, or perhaps I will not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you want to see more of this ‘verse, please let me know! If you even have a request of what you want to see with these two love birds (and Evie), you’re more than welcome to send me a message on my tumblr: https://hero-complex-girl.tumblr.com/


End file.
